


Hide and Seek

by Kierkegarden



Series: Playing Alone [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Justice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, S1:E8 Anime Divergence, Smut, Technically Light is Underage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: A Part 2 to Playing Alone - this time from Light's perspective.With wire-taps and surveillance cameras in the Yagami household, Light must prove his innocence in the Kira investigation by harnessing his boyish lust as a weapon. Of course, the pornographic magazine act is just a cover. Light is banking on L watching the whole performance.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexthewreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexthewreck/gifts).



> Based on a prompt/req for a Light's perspective adaptation of Playing Alone from lexthemess and apparently because I can't get enough shameless voyeurism. If he wasn't a mass murderer, I think Light would also excel as a camboy.
> 
> "Seventeen and terminally vain" is a lyric from The Lake Song by The Decemberists. Not my genius, but fits like a glove.
> 
> Also, I am wholly aware that I write a better L than Light. Someday I'll get him down. In the meantime, enjoy some porn!

It wouldn't be enough to simply examine a magazine. Normal teenage boys don't  _ examine _ things, Light thinks: they devour or abstain. As he walks to the bookstore, he finds himself contemplating it, normal teenage boy behavior. It's a strange thing for a teenage boy to analyze. Like a rogue game of hide and seek, where you hide in the most obvious place possible and then it's dinner time when you finally declare your victory in plain sight. Strangeness in its simplicity. 

 

Then again, Light thinks, It's not the strangest thing in the world. Not so long ago,  _ a lifetime ago _ , Light had been no more a normal teenage boy than he was today. He compares two magazines side by side, cocking his head. Does Japan’s topmost honors student prefer small breasted women or large breasted ones? Light settles on large.   
  
To his peers, to his family, to the world, Light Yagami is a pillar of chastity. Perhaps the type to marry young and enter the police force early. No, better yet, negate the wife entirely - this Light is a career man. And it's that  _ shame _ that causes him to take these measures to hide his secret lust for - he glances at the girl's name on the cover as a dead eyed cashier rings him up - Pikamika and her giant tits. Ew. Light makes a mental note to never think that phrase again, even experimentally. 

 

It’s not that Light hasn’t experimented a bit before. Perhaps, however, the career man analogy isn’t far from the target. Through a combination of carefulness and a distinct disinterest in sex with his peers, he has never been compromised before. That’s the other little detail he hadn't considered until now: who is going to watch the tape? 

 

He climbs the steps to his house and quietly lets himself in.

 

Clear as day, the wiretaps and cameras are L's doing. There is no chance that the Japanese Police Force would conduct such a scandalous breach of privacy unless under his direction. Whether Chief Yagami knows of these installments depends entirely on L's transparency and trust in the task force. 

 

Light tries to picture his father consenting to the arrangement. The wiretaps and cameras in every room in the house; that meant a full-scale invasion of Mom...and Sayu. His father would never condone that.

 

Light strains himself to look at ease as he opens his closet. 

 

No, perhaps his father would allow it, on the condition that he alone would have access to the tapes? He shakes his head, dismissing the idea as fast as it came to him. L wouldn't find that acceptable. No, L, whoever he was, was going to be watching as well.

 

Likelier yet is that L has not informed the rest of the task force, Light concludes, bringing the magazine to his bed. What an ideal scenario that would be. He shudders slightly in anticipation.  _ A private show just for L.  _

 

Mmm. That’s a predicament for L to play with. If he stops watching the tape, he isn't the brilliant detective that everyone claims he is. If he watches all the way through, he is a pervert who is willing to watch a cornered seventeen year old boy masturbate on camera from start to finish.  _ Who would be cornered then? _ Maybe that would teach him something about morality.   
  


This was doable, if Light played his cards right, and was willing to sacrifice a bit of pride. In the end, he assures himself, it will be the same. This is one tiny step in the game.

 

Ryuk’s voice stirs Light out of his thoughts.

 

“There’s a camera in the air conditioner!” 

 

Instinctively, Light’s eyes rise to the vents. He can work with this. He shifts his body on the bed to face towards the camera. This will only work if L can see him perfectly. The footage on those surveillance cameras can’t be good. He will have to milk this performance. 

 

Discarding his pants and underwear, Light puts the magazine down next to him. He can feel a deep warm excitement building inside of him. Half-lidded, his eyes flit once again to the vent, as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and stretches lewdly in full view of the camera. If he lives up to his reputation at all, L will know exactly what he’s doing. Light tries to make his eyes round and innocent, a mocking pass at vulnerability. In his naked exposition, Light is safer than he could ever be clothed. It’s a power play. He feels his erection growing to its full expanse as he begins to touch himself - slowly, gently at first. The thoughts that fill his mind are so fatal, but enticing.  _ Please look at me, L. I want your eyes on me and only me. Your methods are sick. This is your consequence. Oh God, please look at me. _

 

“A little warning next time?” Ryuk is laughing, as he turns around to the sight of Light’s lithe arching body. Momentarily, Light’s eyes flash, vaguely apologetic. He absent-mindedly wonders what kind of concept Gods of Death have of sex, of lust and desire. It almost forces him to recant his entire plan, until Ryuk fades out of his vision and all he can see is L, orphic and obscured, a shadow of a stranger but surely,  _ surely _   watching. That’s all he needs to keep going. Pikamika falls to the ground like useless prop. It’s the ideal nudge.  _ This is for you, L, God, please look at me. _

 

Light is no longer touching himself but  _fucking_ himself. Quick, hungry thrusts meet his hand's familiar pull. Light moans for effect but it’s so  _ hot,  _ the circumstance, the mysterious eyes drilling into him, that before long, he is moaning genuinely. He strokes himself faster, gently rubbing precome from the leaking tip as he loses himself in his own plan, in the boldness of the move, the consequence and - Oh God, what if L likes it? What if L, sitting alone somewhere is unable to control himself and -

 

_ Where’s your justice now?  _ Light tries to murmur but all that comes out is a low, depraved whine as his hand tightens and quickens simultaneously. He grits his teeth and with a hollow release of breath, he comes hotly all over himself.

 

Perhaps, it’s a childish move, in all its calculated wildness. Surely, he will be L’s foremost concern now. But Light is seventeen and  _ terminally _ vain and evidence - even useful, convincing evidence - that is counter-intuitive will be trashed and buried. Perhaps, in L’s mind, it will find a home, on lonely nights. There’s a long road ahead. Perhaps it’s worth it, just for that.


End file.
